hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Minecraft Hurricane Season
NOTE!!!!!!!!!: I am using some people's names as users for my hurricanes that form. It's supposed to be Minecraft Atlantic Hurricane Season. If you want your name to be on the list, comment below a request. Don't request your strength or you will last only a day or less!! This is my first season! The 2019 Minecraft Hurricane Season is an ongoing event in tropical Minecraft Atlantic Ocean. The season runs year around with no boundaries (so next year will be in January a new season). So far, there are 1 major hurricane which is Hurricane Money-Hurricane which attained 1-minute winds of 160 mph, the strongest early season storm. Hurricane Caillou on Ju ne 14th maintain the same central pressure although as a Category 4 Hurricane. The Storm came ashore late on June 15th as a strong Category 4 Hurricane, right after it's peak of a Category 5 Hurricane, killing about 5,000 people in reports. Caillou remained stalling causing in total of 41 billion dollars and killed 90 more people until it finally dissipated on Tuesday, June 18. Seasonal forecasts Ahead of each hurricane season, predictors from various parts of the northern hemisphere predict what the upcoming Minecraft Hurricane Season will look like. Truth to be told, there is only 1 "pre-season" outlook for each year, since the Hurricane Season runs year-round. But forecasters tend predict at most around January, February till June, before the main part of the season kicks off in late June till mid November, which are the most active and busiest parts. This year, the TSR has given an outlook saying on December that a El Niño would slow down activity causing a below average season of 24 storms, 12 hurricanes and which non be major of Cat. 3 and above. Seasonal Outlooks The first outlook of the season is usually released by the CPC which forecasts in early January, which called for a slightly below average season of 30 storms, 23 hurricanes and 4 of which Cat. 3 and above hurricane status. Followed by the WCAOM with a totally different outlook of 45-60 storms, 30-50 hurricanes and 4-6 major hurricanes. Reason which follows is already warm water temps forming in the Atlantic. DaniloS service forecasted 50-63 storms, 35-50 hurricanes and 6-8 Cat. 3 and above. The NHC called for a below active season on March 3 with their released forecast. WMSUS and HWM both released above average predictions with between 39-47 storms combined, 30-46 hurricanes and 4-16 being Cat. 3 or higher which is labeled, "well-above average". The NOAA however said the possibilities of high wind-shear pressure event is possible making a well below-average season. And so did the NWHCTC with now possible major hurricanes likely and incredibly low numbers range form 13-23 named storms, 5-10 hurricanes. No Cat. 3 or higher predicted. But with a large group forecast on April 15, the HWWS calls, 23-57 storms, 12-45 hurricanes and 0-6 major hurricanes. The NOAA changed their mind on May 15 for a super season on 57 storms, 45 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes. On June 1, the NHC released another outlook calling for a near average season with 30-45 storms, 14-25 hurricanes and 6-7 major hurricanes in the season. Current Advisories 000 ABNT20 KNUC 242328 DUOAL TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK MHC MINECRAFT HURRICANE CENTER 1030 PM EDT WED JUNE 28 2019 The MHC is currently issuing advisories on Hurricane Trui and Tropical Storm Theguy... For the South West Minecraft Ocean: 1. Potential Tropical Cyclone Winds: 30 mph, Pressure:1010 mb, Movement W at 14 mph * Formation chance through 48 hours...high...100 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...high...100 percent. $$ Forecaster Danilo Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:270 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/08/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–54_mph_(63–88_km/h) id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_55-74_mph_(89-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2019 till:04/01/2019 color:TS text:Farm-River (TS) from:01/02/2019 till:01/02/2019 color:TD text:TD from:01/02/2019 till:06/02/2019 color:TD text:TD from:20/03/2019 till:02/04/2019 color:C5 text:Money-Hurricane (C5) from:05/05/2019 till:07/05/2019 color:TD text:Bernice (TD) from:06/05/2019 till:12/05/2019 color:TD text:Carla (TD) from:22/05/2019 till:24/05/2019 color:TD text:TD from:09/06/2019 till:15/06/2019 color:C1 text:HyperMedicane from:11/06/2019 till:18/06/2019 color:C5 text:Caillou from:25/06/2019 till:06/07/2019 color:C5 text:Trui (C5) from:30/06/2019 till:06/07/2019 color:STS text:Theguy (STS) from:02/07/2019 till:03/07/2019 color:TD text:TD from:05/07/2019 till:06/07/2019 color:TD text:TD barset:break barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" January, February, March, and April On January 1st, Tropical Storm Farm-River kicked up the season after continuing from December 30th of the previous year. The storm was a 45 mph storm with a pressure of 998 mbar before making landfall in southern Rain Forest area and then crossing over to the Minecraft Bay cyclone season of 2019. Two tropical depressions were noted forming on February 1st near the Resort Islands and moved in opposite directions afterword, although under going fujiwara effect on February 2nd before doing so. A low pressure system in March developed into a Tropical Depression and was noted as 02W due to it's very deep convection. It was noted as Tropical Storm Money-Hurricane, the next name on the list for naming storms. It continued t strengthen as it entered the Minecrafti Area of responsibility for monitoring the storm. It was given the name Arniela from the list of Minecrafti Island cross-over names. Systems Tropical Storm Farm-River On December 30, a Tropical Depression was reported to have formed east of Cape Verde Mario and continued west. It was given the identifier 01L due to its deep convection located near the center and strengthened into a Tropical Storm the next day. The storm was named Farm-River, the first name of the official 2019 Minecraft Hurricane Season. The storm continued a westerly track into the Southern Rain coast and made landfall on January 4 as a Tropical Storm with winds of 50 mph, near south Pine. Later the same day, the storm crossed into the Minecraft Bay Ocean 2019 Cyclone season, away from the western Minecraft Ocean. Hurricane Money-hurricane Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons The MHC began monitoring an area of low pressure which was producing deep convection and was classified as a Tropical Depression on March 20. It was given the label 02W. It moved into the Minecrafti area of responsibility and was given the name Arniela, from the official naming list of names for the 2019 Minecraft Minecrafti Hurricane area. The storm afterward exploded into a Category 3 Hurricane within March 22 and became a 150 mph storm the next day, being a Major Hurricane, soon moving out of the Minecrafti area of watch given the next general hurricane name Money-Hurricane. As the storm progressed, Money-Hurricane became a Category 5 Hurricane on March 24 and reached peak intensity of 160 mph (1-minute sustained) and pressure of 934 mbar. The Hurricane then began a North ward track putting the Northen a Minecraft area at watch, as a possible Tropical Storm. Eyeball replacement was noted early on March 25 and Hurricane Money-Hurricane weekend and became a Category 4 Hurricane. Steadily weakening, the MHC shifted the track more SW and the storm transitioned slowly to a NW track, taking the storm further south. On March 28 Money-Hurricane made landfall as a Category 1 Hurricane along the southern coast of the Nothern a Minecraft land area. The city of Greenland was affected with 80 mph winds and about 7 people drowned from water. $2.07 million (2019 USD) were caused and on the storm slowed down and finally moved out on March 30. On March 31, Money-Hurricane remained in the Inland Sea near Pilliager state and moved on April 1 as a Tropical Storm at weak intensity of 45 mph and pressure of 1002 mbar. The storm became a remnant the next day and died on April 4. Storm names The following names are the names listed below for the hurricane season. Any names that are retired will be announced by the MHC after the season is over in January of 2020. Afterword, the remaining names will be reused in 2025. The Minecrafti area of responsibility looks over a list of 25 names with 4 rotating lists for 4 years. So names retired will be announced by the NOAA and remaining names will be used again in 2023. (NOTE: THE LIST IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION. IT WILL BE DEVELOPED OVER TIME!!!!!!!) Minecrafti Hurricane Names